Only at Noon
by Spikeybabe
Summary: The continuation of the Only at...Series. Zedd and Trini talk in Switzerland. One of those what the hell stories that is so pointless you wonder why anyone even bothered....But I did.
1. Chapter 1

Trini Kwan ran through her routine, focusing on arm placements and leg positions, not concentrating on her surroundings. It had only taken a year after being a Ranger to not be on edge at any given situation. It had been a gradual process but she was finally able to block everything out and focus completely on what she was doing.

She held the last pose for a couple extra seconds before lowering her leg to the ground. She grabbed a towel and blotted the sweat from her face. Trini enjoyed her workouts and always made sure to exercise during her lunch break.

Trini turned and her body immediately flew into a defensive pose. "What are you doing here?"

Zedd was looking around with a half-smile. "So this is Switzerland. Not bad," he mused. "But there's no place like home."

She was sure that Billy said that Rita and Zedd had been overthrown.

"How did you get here? I thought the Machine Empire stripped you and Rita of your magic."

He growled. "Fools. I am Lord Zedd, future conqueror of the universe. Those ignorant machines wouldn't know a spell if it jumped up and bit them on the ass."

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"It does. Angel Grove holds no appeal to me because the Machines can't know that I still have magic. If I'd gone to Aquitar to visit the geek, it would have drawn too much attention. It's too hot where the gymnast is and you and the dancer," his lip curled, "are in the same place. So here I am."

"But **why** are you here?"

"To visit."

Her mouth dropped open. "You tried to kill us numerous times. I don't want to spend any time with you!"

"Sure you do. I saw the way you use to eye me. I think we can make some beautiful…music together."

Her nose wrinkled. "That was disgust, Zedd. Not passion." Why was she talking about this with him? Shouldn't she be terrified that he was interested in her? But he was such a bumbling idiot that she wasn't that worried. She could still kick ass and take names if needed. Though she did back up a step he lumbered forward.

He chuckled softly. "Do you practice a lot?"

She shrugged. "As much as I'm able."

"Hey!" Trini and Zedd turned at the shout. Zack was running rapidly toward them. Dismissing him, Zedd turned to Trini with a smile. "If you ever want to go to the dark side, find me."

He disappeared as suddenly as he appeared and Zack charged right up to her and grabbed her arms. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. He's either lonely or looking for a new girlfriend." She shuddered.

Zack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

So there actually is a chapter 2. Surprised? So am I. All deviations from canon are from my own little twisted mind. I don't know if Lord Zedd actually has a tongue but it seemed fitting. And I managed to "tie" in two of the previous stories - Only at Midnight and Only at Dawn.

Chapter 2

Adam Park timed it perfectly.

He rolled out of bed at 4:30 in the morning and put on his running clothes. A long-sleeved shirt over his tank top, shorts, and a pair of athletic shoes with his black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He wasn't going running for exercise because he actually had a purpose in mind but he wanted to look the part in case his parents saw him leave.

He stealthily slipped down the stairs and slid quietly out the front door, pocketing his keys, and then stretched to warm up.

He headed west toward the Angel Grove Hills where Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa were living in a Winnebago with various fiends that they once lorded over. Trini has emailed him after Zedd had visited her in Switzerland.

Adam had lost his legendary calm when she mentioned that Zedd wanted her. Even though she wrote that she thought it was a ploy, just a bid for attention, he couldn't stand the idea that that thing was making moves on Trini. He didn't want to remember Trini in the park, not when he had a beautiful girl that wanted him. He wanted Tanya, too. He did. He just had to remind himself of it sometimes when Trini popped into his mind.

By the time he reached the Winnebago, it was already after 5:00. Rita was doing her penance and she'd never gone back to the church where Rocky had once seen her. Zedd was alone outside watching the sun rise.

"Why does it surprise me to see you watching a sunrise?" Adam asked quietly.

"Because you don't see layers?" Zedd said mockingly. "All you see is when I try to take over the world or the bumbling idiots that I lead." His head turned on his lounger until he was looking at Adam. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I want you to leave Trini alone."

"Why'd she tell you instead of her old friends?" Zedd chuckled knowingly. "I see how it is," he mused. "Why don't you go back to your girlfriend before she finds out that you have the hots for someone else?"

Zedd's eyes glowed red and a thick tongue raked over his lips. "I don't usually go for guys but I can always make an exception. I'd like to see the two of you together. All those limber bodies slicked with sweat and entwined together." He groaned suggestively.

Adam scowled. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. If I wanted, I could make you beg for it. You and the girl." Then he flicked his hand. "I probably would have just a couple years before for entertainment value alone. But…"

"What?" Adam's body was tense. He was always telling Rocky to think first and act later. And what did he do? Go running out and threaten some thing that had tried numerous times to take over the world.

"But," Zedd commented. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Zedd looked back over at the rising sun. "No deal," he growled. "I go where I want and when I want to do it. If you tell the Machines that I still have magic, I'll take the girl and the girlfriend." He purred in his throat. "And if you come back, I'll give you to Rito. He's…not been much good since he turned into bones but maybe you'll like it." He stood up. "Anything else?"

Adam shook his head, too disgusted and terrified to speak. He'd lost all control of this confrontation. All he had wanted to do was protect Trini. Instead Zedd had threatened him, her, and thrown Tanya into the mix.

"Good. Rita will back soon and you might not want to meet her. After her hour of goodness, she needs a workout to get back to normal. Unless you want to give her a shot?"

Adam backed away, eyes locked on Zedd until he finally turned and ran. Zedd watched him disappear from sight and then laughed quietly. Hitting on the green loser was a much more entertaining way of passing the time instead of watching the sun rise. Idly, he wondered if he should make another trip to Switzerland.


End file.
